Switch
The Nintendo 'Switch '(also known as the Switch) is the very first hybrid console created in existed, and is created by Nintendo. History The Switch was officially released on March 3, 2017 worldwide, notably in all key markets, but excluding some parts of Asia, including India and Mainland China. It was released with an MSRP of ¥29,980 in Japan, US$299.99 in the United States, GB£279.99 in the United Kingdom, and A$469.95 in Australia; with standardized pricing for the European market varying. The set includes a Switch console, a dock, two Joy-Con controllers (left and right) and straps, a Joy-Con Grip, an AC power adapter and an HDMI cable. There were two Switch bundles available at launch, one with grey Joy-Con and one with neon red and blue Joy-Con. Nintendo feared that a higher price would harm sales, which prompted them to not include any additional hardware or games. The Switch continued to be officially released in particular markets, such as Argentina on August 15, 2017 and in South Korea and Taiwan on December 1. Independent resellers have been trading the console in Brazil since March 2017 due to Nintendo's exit from the Brazilian market in 2015. Nintendo has since assigned NC Games as their local game distributor in May 2017, and the local company has committed to sell some officially imported Nintendo Switch units in small quantities. In April 2018, CD Media, Nintendo's official distributor in Greece and the Balkans since 2016, announced after opening their new offices in Istanbul, that Nintendo's products will officially be distributed in Turkey later in the year. Nintendo abruptly withdrew from the Turkish market back in June 2012 when then-distributor Nortec Eurasia closed. CD Media released the Nintendo Switch in Turkey in July 2018. Nintendo's Singapore-based distributor, Maxsoft, officially launched the Nintendo Switch in the Philippines and Thailand on November 30, 2018. In early-2019, Nintendo of Europe signed a partnership with Tel Aviv-based distributor TorGaming Ltd., making them Nintendo's official distributor in Israel, and launched their products in the market, including the Nintendo Switch, on March 1, 2019. Nintendo's Dubai-based distributor, Active Gulf, officially launched the Nintendo Switch in the Oman on September 27, 2019. Although the Nintendo Switch had not officially been released in China prior to December 2019, it is still widely available in the country due to grey market imports from Hong Kong and other regions. In January 2018, former Nintendo president Tatsumi Kimishima said in an interview with Chinese news website QQ that Nintendo has tried to release the Switch in China, but has been unable to do so. Nintendo partnered with Tencent in April 2019 to gain the necessary approvals to release the Switch in China, along with a test version of New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe; it was released on December 10, 2019 at a base price of CN¥2,099 or about US$298. Tencent will continue to help Nintendo bring other Switch games through China's approval process via National Radio and Television Administration. In addition, Tencent will help localize various titles, and help implement the Nintendo Switch Online service within the country, integrating its offerings with the WeChat payment systems. Games played on Object Gaming Network File:Celeste.jpg|Celeste File:Mario_Kart_8_Deluxe.jpg|Mario Kart 8 Deluxe File:My_Hero;_One's_Justice.jpg|My Hero: One's Justice File:Octodad;_Dadlist_Catch.jpg|Octodad: Dadliest Catch File:Pokemon_Let's_Go_Eevee.jpg|Pokemon Let's Go, Eevee! File:Pokemon_Quest.jpg|Pokémon Quest File:Splatoon_2.jpg|Splatoon 2 File:Super_Mario_Odyssey.jpg|Super Mario Odyssey File:Super_Smash_Bros._Ultimate.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Category:Consoles